Learning to Love
by Ireru no Miko
Summary: It was the middle of the night in Funbari Hill. The stars were twinkling and the moon was shining, what could possibly ruin this! Maybe a letter can YohxAnna Oneshot


Authors Note: Bare with me okiiee! This is my first story if you see any spelling errors just ignore it I'll deal with it okiie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King so dont you dare sue me

Learning to Love

It was the middle of the night in funbari Hill. The stars were twinkling and the moon was shining. Everything was peaceful and everyone was sound asleep, except for a certain shaman. Yoh Asakura, he was known asthe Shaman King and had the easy life he wanted. He also had her. Anna the Itako and the shaman queen. She was also known as the ice queen because of her cold attitude, but she was beautiful and had a soft side in her heart. Yoh wanted to be with her, but the shaman king couldn't take it anymore. He wanted the perfect time to tell her how he feels, but he never got thechance to do it. So now he wanted to do it tonight, or atleast try to. So he got out of his room and walked over to Anna's. As he opened the door he didn't see Anna. This is where he got worried. As he walked over to the futon he saw a letter.

Yoh

I'm leaving you. I have called your grandmother about our engagement and I have ended it. Now you are free to be whoever you wanted to be but, before i broke the engagement i kept thinking about you and i have fallen in love with you. But you would never love me because the way I treated you. I did this for you Yoh,so that you can learn how it feels like to love someone, to have a feeling thats so real that you want to hold on to. So good bye yoh I hope you find that special someone.

- Anna

He couldn't belive it. Without thinking twice he ran off to find Anna.After several hours he couldn't find her. He broke down to tears and yelled her name in disbelief. He wanted to see her more than ever, but now he couldn't.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna was in the graveyard staring at the stars thinking about him. Her Yoh, or atleast not anymore. She wanted to say her feelings to him, but she was afraid of rejection.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he was about to give up he felt a presence in the graveyard. So he ran as fast as he could to the graveyard hoping that the presence he felt was Anna. As he reached the cementary he saw her.

" Anna " he whispered.

Sudennly, Anna heard a fimilair voice. As she turned her eyes met with Yoh. Suddenly Anna started to run, but Yoh caught her hand.

" Anna, why are you leaving "

" I didn't want to " she replied

" I never wanted to leave you Yoh, but i felt like I had to because I wanted the best for you "

" I don't understand anna, what do you mean " he said in a confuse tone

" I wanted you to learn to love! " she yelled.

"I love you Yoh, but I couldn't force you to love me because that would be wrong so I did whats best for me and for you because I love you"

Yoh couldn't belive it. As he continued looking at her he started to see her tears comming down.

He smiled and pulled her in a warm embrace

" thank you anna "

Her eyes widen with disbelief. She couldn't belive what he said. Did he really wanted to stop loving her?

" But I already learned to love, from you Anna "

Suddenly Yoh took his hands and lift her face to meet his, then he gave her a warm kiss.

" I love you anna and I dont want out engagement to break apart cause I dont want to be living in this world knowing that you will be all alone and i can't bear that to happen because i love you "

" Yoh, I love you too and I dont wanna be alone anymore I wanna be with you till I die "

Then they kissed again, but this time it was longer and spend the rest of the night in the graveyard in eachothers arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YOHXANNA FORVER! don't flame me plz! just bare with me this is my first time posting this!


End file.
